


First Impressions

by roaringroa



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, lmao i'm so sorry for this i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaringroa/pseuds/roaringroa
Summary: Sungyeon can’t wait to meet her soulmate so she could finally give them a piece of her mindsoulmate au where you are born with a tattoo of the first words you will hear your soulmate say





	First Impressions

If there was one thing Sungyeon hated besides her soulmate, it was wearing shorts. Even, when the summer heat came and her legs yearned to feel the breeze, Sungyeon would not allow them to, she couldn’t bare the mocking looks if she did. Not when most of them proudly showed off their marks, tattooed words from love songs and casual hellos. She was envious, she could never be proud of hers, not when they were what they were. 

Seriously, she wasn’t asking for a love poem or a direct revelation of her soulmate like Kyulkyung’s “Hello, I’m Nayoung, I’m looking forward to dancing with you”, but something more normal, like Yewon’s “Have you seen Kongie?” would certainly be welcome. Hell, she would even take Yebin’s “You’re way too short to be my soulmate” any day! But no, fate decided that her leg would look great with those words on it.

Sungyeon decided to stop thinking about her dreadful mark, trying to cheer up a little after such a bad day. Waking up late and missing the school bus so she had to walk all the way there was only the beginning. Then, there was a chemistry test she forgot to study for and to top it off the disbandment of a group she really liked. 

On days like this she liked to come to the Han River to play her guitar. It made her happy when people would gather across her, some singing along to the lyrics of whatever song she was playing. When people recognized her talents her heart soared and she had fleeting thoughts about really making this her career, wondering if she would make it. Plus she could really use the extra cash, she thought, as she thanked a kid who put some money in her case. 

When a pretty girl put a 5,000 won bill in her case the last thing she expected the girl to do was to utter those words.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Swaggy baggy”

Sungyeon’s smile turned into a frown as she suddenly struggled to remember the lyrics, watching the pretty girl go away. Trying to not let it show that she was extremely affected by something a stranger told her, she finished the song with a “That’s it for today, thanks for listening!” and quickly looked for the girl.

When she couldn’t find her, Sungyeon started panicking. She had finally met her soulmate and had already lost her without giving her the speech she had perfected for years about why you shouldn’t say ‘swaggy baggy’ to someone you’re meeting for the first time, why you actually shouldn’t say ‘swaggy baggy’ at all. How did the girl have the nerve to do it and leave just like that??

Sungyeon was absolutely livid, but not any less determined to find her again. She came to the Han River for a whole week, but unfortunately had no more sightings of the pretty girl. On the eight day, she honestly wasn’t expecting anything, so when she saw the girl she was looking for laughing loudly with her friends, she froze. Even though she tried to find her for a week, she hadn’t given much thought to the fact that she was going to meet her freaking soulmate. The person she was probably going to share the rest of her life with, The One, as people called it. All of these thoughts made Sungyeon fail to realize that the three girls were coming her way, until she could see them well.  
Seeing her soulmate close, Sungyeon thought that “pretty” was a massive understatement. The girl had big, doe like eyes that twinkled with amusement, fair skin, a cute sharp nose, a mouth that curled up in laughter, and even when her expression changed to one of confusion and mild uncomfortableness Sungyeon could swear she was the most breathtakingly beautiful girl she had ever seen - and she had seen Kyulkyung so that’s saying a lot. Wait, confusion and mild uncomfortableness? 

“Is there something on my face?”

Sungyeon blinked, taken by surprise when the girl directed herself at her, but was quick to remember exactly why she was looking for this girl

“I can’t freaking believe I would have something normal like ‘is there something on my face’ on my leg if it weren’t for that”

The girl widened her eyes, recognizing the words on her left arm. 

“Wait, aren’t you the girl who plays the guitar here? You’re my soulmate? And what do you mean by “that”?” she asked, confused.

“Oh, don’t you play dumb on me, you know exactly what you said to me a week ago!” Sungyeon fumed

Realization dawned in Siyeon’s face and she whispered, mortified.

“Swaggy Baggy”

“Yes, swaggy freaking baggy! Do you know how humiliating it is to walk around with swaggy baggy on your leg?”

“Oh, my god, I’m so sorry! You see, this is all her-“ Siyeon turned around to her friends, only to find them missing”- fault... I can’t believe Eunwoo had the audacity to flee when she was the one to cause this!”

“How is this her fault, you were the one to whisper it to me!”

“I- I can explain myself. Me and my friend made a bet on who knew more Girls Generation trivia and she beat me by knowing all of Tiffany’s old xanga usernames! How was I supposed to name all of them? The only iconic one is bByxinnOneNz! And yes, I did come up with the whole saying swaggy baggy to anyone the other asks to for two weeks but I didn’t think I’d lose! But now I have to do it and at first it was fine cause she only made me say it to Kyla who did judge me but when doesn’t she? Anyway, things escalated and after Miss Kahi it only became worse and worse and I- Sorry, I’m rambling aren’t I?”

“Yes. Honestly, I don’t know who’s more of an idiot, you for coming up with that dumb idea or your friend for knowing such useless stuff.” Sungyeon left out the part where she thought the girl looked incredibly cute trying so nervously to explain herself.

“Hey! Knowing Girls Generation trivia is very important!”

“Sure it is.”

Some seconds passed by in incredibly awkward silence, until Sungyeon gathered enough courage to talk again.

“So… what’s your name? I’m Sungyeon, by the way.”

“My name is Siyeon.”

“Where do we go from here? To be honest I never expected to meet my soulmate at such a young age. Though thinking about it now I should have known better, I mean swaggy baggy?”

“Sorry again, but I guess we can start with this: can I get your number?”

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is pretty mediocre but it's my first time writing fanfiction and the pristin draught is driving me insane so i thought to hell with it and posted anyway. inspired by siyeon, my favorite swaggy bagger


End file.
